With You
by Rameen
Summary: Hujan itu begitu menyenangkan,, berdua dibawah satu payung. dan cukup membuatnya tersenyum./ "Coba kalo sama Shion-chan.." / Dan senyum itu memudar../ Naruhina / DLDR/ AU / END
1. Chapter 1

Aku meraih tas sekolahku dan bergegas keluar dari kamarku. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh sedangkan aku masih ada dirumah. Sebenarnya tak masalah sih, karena jarak rumah dan sekolahku hanya memakan 10 menit dengan mobil. Masalahnya, Ayahku yang biasanya mengantarku setiap hari sedang berada diluar kota karena pekerjaannya. Belum lagi hari hujan. Aku tidak mau terlambat di bulan pertama semester baru dikelas VIII. Fuhh,, semoga tidak terlambat, batinku.

"Hina-chan, kamu berangkat naik apa?" Ibuku bertanya dari arah dapur, aku menoleh dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti panggang selai strawberry ku.

"Bus?" aku menjawab tidak yakin. Karena selain jam yang sudah lewat jam tujuh, letak haltenya juga lumayan jauh dari rumahku.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berhati-hati. Dan jangan lupa bawa payung."

"Baik bu." Aku kembali melanjutkan makanku, tidak lama kemudian aku sudah bergegas menuju pintu yang didekatnya terdapat rak sepatu dan tempat payung. Tapii…

"Ibuuu?" aku memanggil Ibuku dengan suara yang agak keras karena aku takut dia tidak mendengar, bukan karena pendengaran Ibuku kurang tapi suara hujan sudah menganggu sistem pendengaran.

"Iya sayang, kenapa?"

"Payung biru?" aku menunjuk tempat payung yang hanya berisi payung berwarna ungu. Itu payungku sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, kenapa payung empat tahun lalu? Karena payung itu ukurannya kecil dan cocok untukku jika empat tahun lalu.

"Oh ya ampun." Aku merasa ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan, "Payung yang biru sepertinya dibawa oleh kakakmu, dia berangkat lebih pagi tadi. Dan kau juga tahukan kalau yang satunya dipinjam Paman Kakashi, tetangga kita yang kehujanan kemarin dan belum kembali."

Oh ya ampun,, lengkap sudah. Payung biru yang kusebut tadi adalah payung dengan ukuran terbesar yang kami miliki tapi seperti kata Ibu, sepertinya Neji-nii ada keperluan hingga pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan tidak memikirkan aku. Jadi bagaimana?

"Hah,, sepertinya terpaksa aku memakai payung ini?" ucapku sembari mengambil payung ungu yang tersisa. Dan saat kubuka, benar dugaanku, ukurannya kurang pas jika untukku sekarang tapi mungkin masih lumayanlah.

"Tapi itu kecil Hina-chan, bagaimana kalau kau masih kebasahan?" aku tahu Ibu khawatir, tapi tidak mungkin karena payung aku jadi tidak sekolah. Ada ulangan biologi hari ini dan aku harus pergi.

Sambil tersenyum meyakinkan aku membungkuk dan mengikat tali sepatuku, "tidak apa Bu. Cukup kok. Lagipula aku kan naik bus jadi tidak terlalu lama memakainya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Sudah ya Bu, aku berangkat…" aku mulai melangkah menuju sekolah dengan payung unguku.

With You By Rameen

Discaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance

Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, alur cepat dan Mainstream

 _September 2006…_

Aku berjalan menuju halte yang sudah didepan mataku, kusipitkan mataku untuk menangkap sosok yang sedang duduk dikursi halte sendirian. Aku merasa kenal, semakin mendekat semakin jelas kulihat sosok seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik, kulit tan, dan saat mata kami bertemu, matanya berwarna biru safir.

Seketika aku berhenti berjalan dan bernafas. Oh Tuhan, itu Naruto-kun, teriakku senang dan gugup dalam hati. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan aku tersenyum tipis sembari mulai berjalan lagi. Kurasakan wajahku memanas saat jarak kami semakin dekat.

Aku berhenti selangkah disampingnya dan semakin gugup saat dia tersenyum lebar padaku, "Ohayou Nata-chan.."

"O-ohayo-u Na-naruto-kun.."

"Naik bus?" tanyanya singkat sambil menepuk kursi sampingnya bermaksud menyuruhku duduk. Dan aku duduk perlahan sembari mengangguk. Aku menutup payungku dan menaruhnya disebelah kananku. "Tumben?"

"A-ayah sedang per-pergi." Aku menjawab lirih, apa dia mendengarnya? Kurasa dia mendengar karena aku melihatnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit.

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata dan dia, Uzumaki Naruto adalah teman sejak kecil. Kami pertama kali bertemu lima tahun yang lalu saat kami kelas tiga SD. Dia dan keluarganya pindah dari amegakure, kami satu kompleks, tetangga dan teman satu kelas. Tahun pertama kami berteman akrab, kami sering bermain bersama, belajar bersama, nyanyi bersama, makan dan segala hal seru yang kami lakukan bersama.

Tahun pertama, yah hanya tahun pertama. Karena saat kami naik kelas empat beberapa siswa lain mulai menggoda kami dengan mengatakan kalau kami pacaran. Yah, namanya juga anak-anak, pasti akan malu dan mati-matian menyangkal jika digoda seperti itu. Dan hal itu membuatku maupun dia menjauh. Tidak sepenuhnya menjauh, kami masih betegur sapa walau tidak sesering dan seakrab dulu.

"Nata-chan…" aku menoleh menatapnya, aku senang karena dia masih memanggilku begitu, panggilan yang terdengar manis ditelingaku dan lagi hanya dia yang memanggilku begitu sehingga membuatku merasa panggilan itu istimewa. "Sepertinya tidak akan ada bus lagi."

"Apa?" dia terkekeh karena responku saat mendengar perkataannya, dan itu membuat wajahku memerah dan menunduk.

"Kau tidak berubah ya? Masih lucu." Wajahku makin memerah karena perkataannya, "Tapi aku serius, saat aku baru sampai tadi aku ketinggalan bus yang sudah berjalan dan sepertinya itu bus terakhir pagi ini."

"O-oh.."

"Nata-chaann,,, jangan cuma oh. Bagaimana kita kesekolah?"

"Hehe.." aku tersenyum kikuk karena suara kesalnya yang lebih terdengar manja. Jujur, aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kami jalan kaki kan?

Tiin tiin..

Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen dikompleks kami yang berhenti didepan kami dengan motornya dan juga mantel yang dipakainya. "Kalian mau kesekolah?"

"Iya paman, tapi sudah tidak bus." Naruto menjawab dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau kepasar, kalian mau ikut? Sekolah kaliankan satu arah dengan pasar."

"Benarkah?" Naruto lagi-lagi menjawab.

"Tapi mantelku hanya cukup untukku saja, bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah sih, lihat hujan sudah mulai reda." Memang, hujan sudah mulai reda dan berubah rintik-rintik kecil. Aku pikir lumayanlah dari pada tidak sekolah atau terlambat, lagipula aku kan bawa payung.

"Begitu? Bagaimana Hinata?" Paman Teuchi bertanya padaku.

"I-iya Paman, a-aku mau.."

"Baiklah, ayo naik."

Kami mulai mengkah dan aku membuka kembali payungku. Naruto duduk ditengah dan aku duduk dibelakang, karena selain aku memakai rok, rasanya aneh kalau dijepit dua lelaki. Dan setelah itu kami berangkat.

Tapi yang namanya hujan, kadang deras kadang reda kadang deras lagi. Dan itu juga yang terjadi dipertengahan jalan kami. Hujan kembali deras dan payungku tidak cukup untuk menghalanginya. Tak lama kami sampai dipersimpangan jalan, sekolahku belok kiri dari jalan raya dan hanya butuh dua menit dengan jalan kaki. "Sampai sini ya? Paman harus buru-buru. Kalian hati-hati."

"Iya terima kasih paman." Ujar Naruto dan aku hanya tersenyum sembari menunduk singkat. Paman Teuchi pergi, meninggalkan aku dan Naruto yang berdiri dibawah pohon. "Ne Nata-chan.. bisakah… aku numpang dipayungmu?" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rasanya tak perlu kuberitahu kalau payungku itu kecil karena dia pasti sudah melihatnya. Dan kami mulai berjalan pelan agar tidak terkena cipratan air dijalan.

Wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdebar, kami, aku dan Naruto sedang berjalan dibawah hujan, satu payung yang menyebabkan kami harus menempel karena payung yang kecil. Tuhaaannn,,, mimpi apa aku semalam? Teriak batinku senang. Tapiiii….

"Coba kalau aku sama Shion-chan.." jderrr… sumpah, tuh gledek tepat banget bunyinya. Raut wajahku langsung berubah kecewa. Tentu saja Naruto akan lebih senang kalau sepayung berdua bersama Shion, pacarnya. Ah,, apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku diam. Aku masih ingat kata Ibu saat aku cerita padanya tentang sifatku yang mulai canggung dan sering gugup kalau dekat dengan Naruto-kun. Ibu tersenyum dan bilang kalau aku mulai merasakan cinta monyet. Aku bingung, memangnya ada yang seperti itu.

Ibu bilang itu wajar dan biasa dirasakan oleh remaja ABG yang mulai tumbuh. Sungguh, aku saja baru tahu kalau aku sudah menjadi remaja.

Dan saat itu aku mulai beranggapan kalau aku menyukai seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Bulan lalu aku tiba-tiba merasa sakit didadaku, tidak, aku tidak luka tapi aku merasa sesak dan ingin menangis saat mendengar Naruto dan Shion pacaran. Aku mengenal Naruto dan aku tahu Shion-chan pacar pertamanya. Malam itu aku menangis dan lagi-lagi Ibuku menjadi tempatku untuk bercerita.

Ibu mengusap rambutku sayang dan bilang kalau cinta itu memang terkadang bikin orang sedih. Dia juga memperingatkan kalau aku jangan terlalu menyukai seseorang kalau orang itu sendiri tidak menyukaiku karena itu akan membuatku sakit. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanyalah gadis remaja berusia 12 tahun. Yang aku tahu, aku ingin menangis karena Naruto berpacaran dengan Shion.

Dan sekarang, aku kembali ingin menangis mendengar kata-kata Naruto-kun. Apa sekarang dia sedang membayangkan aku adalah Shion-chan?

"Ah, sudah ya Nata-chan. Aku mau ketempat Shion-chan. Arigatou Nata-chan." Aku berhenti melangkah. Lima langkah kami memasuki gerbang, dia berkata seperti itu dan langsung berlari kecil menuju seorang gadis berambut pirang didepan pintu kelas. Hujan kembali reda, tapi rasanya hujan dihatiku yang mulai deras dan semakin deras saat melihat pemuda yang kusukai tersenyum untuk gadis lain.

.

 _Maret 2008…_

Song fic – Tercipta Untukku, Ungu ft Rossa

Aku duduk dibangkuku sambil mencoba memetik gitar Shikamaru. Hari ini ada pelajaran bahasa Indonesia tentang puisi dan syair. Kami disuruh untuk membaca sebuah lagu layaknya puisi yang diiringi suara gitar. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kalau Naruto-kun yang memetik gitar ditanganku sekarang untuk mengiringi pembacaan puisiku tadi.

Memang, bagi yang tidak bisa bermain gitar maka teman yang lain yang memainkannya. Aku masih mencoba memetik gitar ditanganku dengan asal-asalan. Saat ini aku sendririan dikelas dan aku sudah bilang pada Shikamaru kalau ingin meminjam gitarnya.

"Kau bisa?" aku tersentak saat suara yang familiar masuk ke indra pendengaranku. Aku mendongak menatap Naruto-kun yang duduk dimejaku sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku ikut tersenyum, menaruh gitar itu disampingku. "Bukankah kau bermain basket?"

"Sudah selesai. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau bisa bermain gitar?"

"Kalau aku bisa, aku akan memainkan sendiri gitarku tadi." Dia tersenyum lebar dan meraih gitar itu kepangkuannya.

"Kau akan melanjutkan kemana Nata-chan?"

"Hm?"

Trrriiiinnggg,,, dia mulai memetik gitar itu sebelum menatapku, "SMU?" ucapnya datar. Aku berkedip, menatapnya dalam. Beberapa saat pandangan kami seperti saling mengunci sebelum aku menunduk.

SMU? Ya, tiga bulan lagi mungkin kami sudah lulus dari masa-masa SMP. Aku tahu dia akan melanjutkan Konoha High School. Aku ingin bisa selalu satu sekolah dengannya, tapi aku juga ingin melanjutkan ke Smart High School, sekolah kejuruan yang memiliki jurusan tata boga. Aku sangat ingin masuk dan belajar disana. Karena aku ingin membuka sebuah restaurant nantinya.

Aku masih terdiam, dan aku mulai menangkap alunan musik sebuah lagu yang dimainkannya. Tapi aku memilih untuk tetap menunduk. Setelah tiga menit yang dia pakai untuk menghabiskan satu lagu aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku masih ingin mendengar nyanyiannya.

"Tercipta Untukku?" aku mendongak mendengar suaranya. Aku tahu itu judul lagu yang dulu sering kami nyanyikan. "Versi baru. Oke?!" Aku masih terdiam. Dia.. mengajakku untuk bernyanyi bersama. Lagu itu adalah lagu sebuah band laki-laki. Tapi versi barunya muncul tiga bulan terakhir dengan seorang penyanyi wanita.

 _~ Menatap indahnya senyuman diwajahmu, membuatku terdiam dan terpaku…_

 _Mengerti akan hadirnya cinta terindah… saat kau peluk mesra tubuhku…_

 _Banyak kata yang tak mampu ku ungkapkan kepada dirimu… ~_

Dia mulai bernyanyi sambil menatapku dengan tersenyum. Pandangan kami terkunci, dan kurasakan hatiku berdebar lebih cepat. Dan saat giliranku untuk bernyanyi, bibirku terbuka dengan sendirinya.

 _~ Sungguh… hanyalah dirimu yang aku cintai…_

 _Dan sungguh… ku kan disisimu hingga ku mati… ~_

Air mataku menetes saat kata pertama dalam lirik yang kunyanyikan keluar dari bibirku. Dia semakin tersenyum lembut melihat aku yang bernyanyi sambil menangis. Mata kami masih saling terkunci. Dan aku ikut tersenyum sembari air mataku mengalir semakin deras saat dia mulai berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan mengusap air mataku sambil kembali menyanyikan liriknya.

 _~ Aku ingin engkau slalu… hadir dan temani aku…_

 _Disetiap langkah yang meyakiniku kau tercipta untukku.. ~_

Dia kembali memetik gitarnya, dan dibait terakhir aku ikut bernyanyi bersamanya..

 _~ Meski waktu akan mampu… memanggil sluruh ragaku.._

 _Kuingin kau tahu.. kuslalu milikmu yang mencintaimu… sepanjang hidupku.. ~_

Itu… kenangan terindah yang kumiliki bersamanya sebelum masa SMA.

Lima bulan setelahnya. Aku semakin jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku masuk ke SHS, dan dia masuk KHS. Rumah kami yang berdekatan tidak membuat kami sering bertemu. Bahkan kami mungkin hanya bertemu seminggu sekali dan itupun jika tidak sengaja berpapasan. Aku adalah seorang gadis rumahan, itu sebutan Lee-san padaku. Aku jarang keluar. Dan kami,,, jarang bertemu.

.

tbc

.

Senyum-senyum sendiri waktu nulis dan baca ulang, soalnya beberapa adegan kisah nyata. Dibawah payung berdua dan bernyanyi bersama. Ahh,, takkan terlupakan. Walau jelas diceritanya dibikin lebih dramatis, karena kenyataannya saat itu aku bukan numpang tetangga tapi emang naik ojek, dan tidak ada adegan menangis waktu bernyanyi. #Curcol heheh :D

Sampai jumpa chap depan.

Salam, Rameen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Desember 2014…_

20 tahun. Umurku sekarang 20 tahun. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi sekarang dan sedang menjalani semester ketujuh di Universitasku. Aku memang terlalu cepat masuk sekolah. Aku masuk Universitas Konoha jurusan bisnis. Sudah kubilang aku ingin membuka restaurant nanti. Jadi selain belajar memasak, aku juga perlu belajar bisnis agar usahaku tidak bangkrut dengan mudah.

"Hinata.." Aku menoleh mendengar Ino yang berteriak memanggil namaku. "Hei,, sedang apa?" katanya sesaat setelah duduk disampingku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, Ino, sahabatku yang kukenal di hari aku tes di Universitas ini. Kami satu kelompok saat ospek dan satu jurusan sampai satu kelas dari semester awal. Dia gadis yang ceria dan enerjik.

Dia mendengus saat aku menunjukkan sebuah novel ditangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan, "Hinata-chan,, kenapa kau suka sekali membaca cerita romansa seperti itu?" aku kembali tersenyum mendengar ocehannya yang selalu sama, "Dari pada hanya membaca cerita, lebih baik kau mengalami secara langsung. Cobalah mencari pacar."

Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia pasti mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku hanya menghela nafas mengacuhkan perkataannya. Aku,,, pernah pacaran sekali di masa SMA. Tapi hanya berlangsung dua bulan. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Dan aku tidak merasa sedih saat kami putus. Dan aku tidak pernah pacaran lagi setelah itu.

Jujur aku masih,,, menyukai Naruto-kun. Hah,,, setelah kuingat, mungkin kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak dia meneruskan kuliahnya di Swiss.

Terkadang aku berpikir. Apa pendidikan disini tidak sebagus di Swiss? Kenapa dia pergi ketempat sejauh itu?

"Hinata-chaannn,,," aku menoleh malas, "Kau selalu diam kalau sudah membicarakan itu. Ah sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke Villaku di Otogakure saat liburan Natal nanti?"

"Liburan? Oto?" dia mengangguk.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan,,, kita refreshing sebelum ujian seminar tahun depan."

"Kita ujian bulan depan Ino-chan.."

"Huh, apa bedanya? Toh sekarang desember dan bulan depan itu sudah berbeda tahun Hinataaa.."

Aku menggeleng-geleng mendengarnya. "Jadi? Kau mau kan?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

.

With You By Rameen

Discaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance

Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, alur cepat dan Mainstream

Aku,,, akhirnya ikut dalam acara liburan Ino. Disana ada Sai, kekasih Ino. Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Shikamaru. Aku dan Shikamaru bertemu lagi dibangku kuliah. Kami berangkat sehari setelah Natal karena kami sepakat kalau hari pertama Natal untuk keluarga. Cukup jauh, menghabiskan waktu tiga jam dari Konoha.

Kami sampai jam lima sore. Setelah istirahat. Jam tujuh kami mulaii menyiapkan peralatan untuk acara inti. Kami membuat acara Barbeque dihalaman belakang Villa. Suasana yang dingin karena salju tidak membuat kami bermalas-malasan, justru dengan canda tawa suasana menjadi lebih hangat.

"Hinata-chan,, bisa bantu aku disini."

"Baiklah." Aku berjalan menuju Tenten yang memintaku untuk membantunya menyiapkan meja dan piring-piring serta minuman. Tidak ada alcohol, hanya minuman manis biasa.

"Heeeiii,,, kalian datang?" Kudengar Kiba berteriak, tapi aku measih sibuk dengan tugasku. "Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto? Sasuke?"

"Hahaha,, aku baik.."

DEG

Aku membatu. Apa katanya tadi? Naruto? Dan suara yang familiar tadi suara…? Hatiku berdebar, aku menoleh kaku kearah belakang tempat suara itu berasal. Oh Tuhan,, dia… aku menatap nanar kepada seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar disana. Itu Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Pria bersurai pirang yang pergi ke Swiss tiga tahun yang lalu. Pria yang aku mimpikan setiap malam.

Benarkah ini? aku tidak bermimpikan? Pria itu kini berada dalam jangkauan penglihatanku. Terlihat lebih dewasa dari terakhir yang kulihat. Matanya masih sebiru dulu, rambutnya yang dulu jabrik kini dipotong rapi, dan senyumnya. Aku ingin menangis sekarang. Tuhan,, aku sangat merindukan pria itu.

"Kapan kalian pulang? Kenapa kalian tahu kami ada disini?" itu suara Lee-san.

"Sakura yang memberitahu kami. Jadi saat kemarin kami sampai di Jepang. Kami berencan memberi kalian kejutan disini. Benarkan Teme…?!"

"Hn."

"Haahh,, Tuan Uchiha ini tidak berubah ternyata." Dan mereka semua tertawa karena kalimat Sai. Apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua saling kenal dan terlihata akrab?

Kulihat Naruto menyisir pandangannya, "Wah,, disini ramai ju.." kata-katanya terhenti saat pandangan kami bertemu. Mungkin dia kaget dan tak menyangka melihatku disini seperti aku yang tak menyangka pertemuan kami disini. Lagi –pandangan kami terkunci dan kurasakan setetes air mata lolos dari sudut mataku. "Nata-chan?"

"Na… na.. na…" tenggorokanku kering, namanya tak bisa keluar dari bibirku, dan akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang tak lepas darinya. Sedetik kemudian kutangkap senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

"Waahh,,, Nata-chan aku merindukanmu.."

Eh? Dia,,, sangat cepat. Karena berikutnya yang kusadari, aku sudah ada dalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu ttebayo.." ucapnya dengan nada senang luar biasa. Tak kuhiraukan tatapan bingung orang-orang disana.

'Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun.' Ucapku dalam hati karena suaraku masih tak mampu keluar. Aku benar-benar masih tak percaya ini benar-benar dia. Dia yang tak kulihat dalam tiga tahun ini.

"Err,,, kalian saling kenal?" suara Ino mengintrupsi moment kami. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis menatapku. Dia berbalik masih dengan merangkulku.

"Kami teman dan juga tetangga dari kecil. Terakhir kali kami bertemu tiga tahun lalu, jadi aku sangat merindukannya." jelasnya dan yang lain mengangguk. "Tapii,,, kenapa kau disini Nata-chan?"

"Tentu saja karena aku yang mengajaknya Naruto. Dia teman kampus kami juga." Ino bersuara sambil mengipas daging Barbequenya. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin daging itu hangus walau sedang berbicara.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatapku dan aku mengangguk. Jujur, aku yakin wajahku masih memerah sekarang karena Naruto masih merangkulku. Hangat, itu yang kurasakan dan itu sangat nyaman. Kurasakan Naruto yang melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri dihadapanku. Dia meraih daguku sehingga aku mendongak menatapnya, "Kenapa kau menangis Nata-chan?"

Dia menghapus air mataku, seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Aku menggeleng pelan ,dia kembali tersenyum dan memelukku lagi. "Tidak apa, aku juga ingin menangis rasanya karena terlalu senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aah,,, romantisnyaa…" Wajahku memerah mendengar Lee-san dan Kiba-kun menggoda kami tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak peduli, karena yang kurasakan dia semakin memelukku erat dan menggoyang tubuh kami pelan.

.

Normal Pov

"Jadi.. kalian semua sahabat SMA?" Hinata bertanya kepada semua orang yang ada disana dan semuanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Detik itu juga Hinata merasa bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau teman-temannya yang dikenalnya selama tiga tahun ini ternyata sahabat akrab pria pujaannya?

Tapi, selama ini Hinata memang tidak mencoba mencari tahu akan hal itu. Dia tahu teman-temannya dari KHS, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto adalah anak yang popular dan bersahabat baik dengan mereka. Ditambah lagi, Hinata memang tidak mau membahas tentang Naruto kepada orang lain yang dia kira tidak mengenal Naruto.

"Sudahlah, mereka juga tidak tahu kalau kita saling mengenal." Naruto tersenyum geli melihat raut lesu Hinata. Dia tahu kalau Hinata sekarang sedang menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak mengetahui hal yang seharusnya mudah untuk diketahui.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk disebuah meja yang besar dengan hidangan yang menggugah selera. Dan bagai air yang mengalir, obrolan mereka sampai pada kesimpulan Hinata kalau mereka semua kecuali dirinya adalah sahabat satu SMA.

"Hn, Dobe…" sebuah suara datar mengambil fokus semua orang, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan perkataanmu sebulan yang lalu didekat danau?"

Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu sahabat Naruto yang juga kuliah di Swiss bersama Naruto. Dia adalah orang yang dingin dan minim ekspresi tapi tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk menggoda, mengejek, ataupun mengerjai Naruto. Bisa dibilang dia sahabat terdekat Naruto.

"Sebulan yang lalu? Dekat danau?" Naruto mengulang tidak mengerti dengan kening berkerut.

"Tentang kata-katamu bahwa saat kembali ke Jepang kau akan me –"

"Aaaaa,,,," Naruto berteriak memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah karena sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke dan dia langsung menatap Sasuke kesal kala mendapati seringai mengejek diwajah Sasuke. "Temeee jelek… jangan bahas sekarang dong.."

"Eh apa tuh?"

"Iya, kenapa tidak boleh dibahas sekarang."

"Hn, tanya saja pada si kuning itu.."

"Temeee…."

"Oiii Naruto jangan buat kami penasaran. Ada apa sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tidak penting."

"Kau yakin itu bukan apa-apa dan tidak penting?"

"Teme jelek, sialan, baka, mati saja kau…"

"Hhoooaaammm,,, merepotkan."

Krik,, krik,, krikk,,, Satu suara menguap yang diiringi kata khas sang pemuda Nara menghentikan suasana ricuh yang disebabkan rasa penasaran akan kata-kata sang Uchiha.

Tapi dengan tidak bersalahnya, sang pemuda Nara menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan piring dan gelasnya.

"DASAR PEMALAS!" Teriak mereka semua minus Hinata. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah hafal betul bagaimana pemuda Nara itu karena mereka sudah kenal dari SMP.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan mengorek telingannya yang terasa berdengung karena teriakan teman-temannya, "Aku yakin kalian ingin membunuhku."

"Bukankah kau memang suka tidur? Tidur selamanya tidak akan ada bedanya untukmu."

"Hm." Shikamaru berdiri, menganggap angin lalu perkataan Kiba, mengambil gitar yang dibawanya dan kembali kekursinya, "Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi..?"

"Gitar itu.." Naruto dan Hinata bersuara bersamaan. Dan selanjutnya mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dengan wajah yang merona.

"Apa lagi itu?" KIba hampir dibuat mati penasaran karena Naruto. Tadi perkataan Sasuke yang membuatnya penasaran, sekarang tingkah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hah,, kalian cocok jadi artis.." Sai menyindir dengan senyum palsunya.

"Sudahlah,," Shikamaru menengahi, dia menyodorkan gitarnya pada Naruto, "Ingin bernyanyi lagi seperti enam tahun lalu?" Shikamaru menyeringai mendapati wajah memerah Hinata dan delikan Naruto.

Ya, dia melihatnya. Dia melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bernyanyi dikelas, enam tahun yang lalu. Dan dia juga merasakan suasana yang berbeda dari setiap alunan music dan setiap adegan yang dilakoni kedua sahabatnya waktu itu.

Tapi Shikamaru itu bukan orang yang suka ikut campur. Makanya dia tidak terlalu ambil peduli dengan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Selain itu, Shikamaru itu pintar,, tidak –jenius. Ya, Shika itu jenius. Melihat bagaimana Naruto memeluk Hinata tadi? Bagaimana Hinata menangis? Dan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto ketika Sasuke menggodanya?

Semua sudah terekam diotak jenius Shikamaru. Dan bagai arus listrik yang langsung saling terhubung jika dinyalakan. Dia sudah tahu apa kesimpulan dari segala situasi yang terjadi, bahkan dia sudah menduga kalau pembicaraan Sasuke sebelumnya pasti menyangkut perasaan Naruto ke Hinata.

Jadi dia sengaja mengambil gitar dan memberikannya ke Naruto dengan kalimat sindiran seperti tadi. Kenapa? Karena setelah sekian lama, dia juga ingin ikut menggoda Naruto.

"Da-dasar rusa sialaaann…" Oh kalau saja bisa, mungkin dari kepala Naruto sekarang sudah keluar asap yang menunjukkan betapa kesal dan malunya dia sekarang.

"Hahahaha…" Dua pemuda jenius disana tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. Siapa? Tentu saja sang pemuda Nara dan Uchiha. Nara Shikamaru, tanpa bertanya sudah tahu segala situasinya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke, tanpa perlu waktu lama sudah mengetahui cerita dibalik gitar Shika.

See? Bisa melihat interaksi antara orang-orang jenius sangat mudah? Makanya,, belajar! Biar jenius.

"Err,,, sebenarnya.." Ino membuka suara, "Apa kami masih ada disini? Sepertinya kami tidak masuk pada apa yang kalian berempat bicarakan."

"Aku setuju. Ada apa sih? Cerita dong." Kali ini Tenten yang bersuara kesal.

Sementara Sasuke dan Shika hanya tersenyum, Naruto mendengus membuang muka, dan Hinata? Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang akan lupa pada kenangan manis seperti itu. Naruto dan Hinata tidak akan melupakannya. Dan selanjutnya, terdengar alunan music dan alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan bersama-sama setelah prosesi goda-menggoda Naruhina selesai.

.

Naruto Pov

Cantik dan manis. Itu yang kupikirkan tentangnya saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui kami tetangga dan teman satu kelas. Dia sangat menyenangkan. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain, belajar, makan sampai bernyanyi bersama. Kami selalu menghabiskan hari bersama.

Suatu hari, kami mulai digosipkan berpacaran. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, beberapa siswa mengejekku karena selalu bermain bersama perempuan. Aku yang saat itu hanya bocah yang baru memasuki usia kedelapan tentu saja malu dan kesal.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Yang aku sadari selanjutnya, aku dan dia sudah saling menjaga jarak. Dan hubungan kami mulai renggang. Kami jarang bertemu apalagi mengobrol dan bermain seperti sebelumnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kami masuk SMP yang sama. Aku senang kami bisa bersama lagi walau kenyataannya hubungan kami tetap merenggang. Diawal kelas VIII, aku berpacaran dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sangat cantik. Gaya rambutnya yang berponi dan mata amethyst nya selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Dan suatu hari. Aku kembali mengobrol dengannya. Walau tak banyak. Hari itu hujan, sudah tidak ada bus yang bisa kami naiki untuk kesekolah. Saat itu seseorang kenalan kami menawarkan motornya untuk mengantar kami. Setelah sampai kami berjalan berdekatan karena aku menumpang dipayungnya.

Payungnya sangat kecil. Aku masih ingat, itu adalah payung yang pernah dia pamerkan padaku saat pertama kali dia membelinya. Aku tersenyum geli menyadari dia masih memakai payungnya. Tak lama setelah kami melewati gerbang, aku melihat Shion, pacarku sedang berdiri bersama temannya didepan pintu kelasnya.

Aku lupa mengembalikan catatannya kemarin, jadi sebelum bel lebih baik aku segera mengembalikannya. Aku meninggalkannya dan langsung berlari menuju Shion.

.

Waktu masih berjalan dan terus berganti. Tidak terasa masa SMP akan segera aku lewati tiga bulan lagi. Dikelas tiga, aku kembali satu kelas dengannya. Dan saat tugas Bahasa Indonesia yang menyuruh kami membaca lirik lagu layaknya puisi yang diiringi gitar, aku yang mengiringi puisinya. Dia membaca lagu itu dengan nada dan gaya yang anggun dan indah, sangat sesuai dengan arti dari lirik lagu itu. Aku mengiringi setiap kata-katanya dengan gitar dan mata yang tak lepas darinya.

Aku baru saja selesai bermain basket. Sebenarnya aku sedikit malas hari ini. Minggu lalu, aku dan Shion putus. Hubungan kami berjalan setahun lebih tapi semuanya terasa datar. Dia datang dengan ekspresi ceria seperti biasa dan berbicara lancar seolah tanpa beban tentang hubungan kami yang ingin dia akhiri.

Dia bilang kalau dia ingin fokus pada pelajarannya. Dan dia bilang, dia tidak merasa sedih saat dia mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Begitupun denganku, aku menerima keputusannya dengan tersenyum. Tak ada rasa sakit seperti yang pernah dikatakan Konohamaru saat putus dengan Moegi. Entahlah tapi aku merasa biasa saja.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju kelas,, dan aku melihatnya. Dia sedang memetik senar gitar sembarangan dengan wajah merona dan senyuman manisnya yang tidak berubah. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu karena hubungan kami masih merenggang. Tapi kakiku tidak mau mendukung rasa gugupku.

Aku berdiri disamping mejanya tapi dia tidak menyadarinya, entah kemana pikirannya melayang saat ini. aku duduk dan menyapanya. Kulihat raut kaget diwajahnya. Aku meraih gitar yang ditaruhnya disampingnya. Mengajaknya bernyanyi bersama seperti dulu. Awalnya kupikir dia akan tetap diam, tapi dia menjawabnya. Dia bernyanyi dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis tapi aku hanya ingin membiarkannya karena aku merasa jika mungkin hal itu bisa membuatnya lega. Aku tersenyum dan menghentikan permainan gitarku. Aku kembali bernyanyi sembari menghapus air matanya. Air matanya. Aku tidak ingin melihat air mata itu membasahi pipi gembilnya yang lucu.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di Swiss. Aku tidak pergi sendiri karena Teme ikut denganku. Aku mengambil jurusan bisnis untuk perusahaan disini karena aku yakin Ibu dan Ayahku pasti akan menyuruhku mengambil alih Nauzu Corp.

Aku menjalani tahun keempat masa Universitasku. Sudah tiga tahun lebih aku meninggalkan Jepang dan tidak ingin pulang. Tiga tahun lebih. Tapi masih kuingat tatapannya saat mengantarkan kepergianku waktu itu. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya tanpa bisa berbicara apapun. Tatapan matanya sungguh membuat lidahku kelu.

Jujur, aku sangat merasa kehilangan saat kami berpisah SMA. Walau kami tetangga tapi kami tetap sangat jarang bertemu. Di SMA aku bertemu teman-teman baru dan salah satunya adalah si Teme itu atau dikenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sifat kami sangat berlawanan tapi entah bagaimana caranya aku dan dia sangat akrab.

Aku tahu kalau dia lebih mempercayaiku disbanding teman-teman yang lain, dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Status kami yang sama-sama jomblo sering kali membuat kami digosipkan gay. Uhh,, aku tidak pernah membayangkannya dan tidak akan pernah mau.

Aku percaya padanya. Dan tanpa kusadari aku selalu membicarakan seorang gadis yang menjadi sahabat kecilku padanya. Selalu, berulang kali, terus, dan seperti menjadi obat rinduku jika aku membicarakannya. Sampai sekarang ditahun keempat kuliahku. Aku sering mendengar gerutuan Teme karena bosan mendengar ceritaku tapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap bercerita, dia juga walaupun menggerutu tapi tetap mendengar dan merespon ceritaku walau hanya 'hn'.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Dobe, aku bosan mendengar ceritamu."_

 _"Teme,,, kau jahat sekali. Aku sahabatmu yang percaya padamu sehingga bercerita tentangnya padamu, tapi kau malah bilang bosan."_

 _"Bagaimana aku tidak bosan kalau kau hanya membicarakannya setiap hari selama enam tahun lebih."_

 _Aku membuka mulutku tapi tidak bersuara. Karena itu benar adanya. Aku menatap tajam Teme yang menyeringai karena aku diam, "Pengecut!"_

 _Mataku melotot mendengar kata-katanya. Seringainya semakin lebar. Pengecut katanya? Brengsek._

 _"Dasar brengsek. Tahu apa kau tentang aku dan Nata?" suaraku meninggi, tidak peduli pada tatapan orang lain yang juga ada disekitar danau tempat kami duduk sekarang. Sungguh aku tidak terima dengan kata-katanya. Apa dia sudah mencapai batas bosannya hingga mengataiku seperti itu?_

 _"Heh,, tahu apa? Kau selalu membicarakannya selama enam tahun tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Yang aku simpulkan dari ceritamu, KAU PENGECUT YANG TIDAK MAMPU MENYATAKAN CINTA PADANYA."_

 _Benar-benar brengsek. Dia menantangku rupanya. "Kau…" aku menunjuk wajahnya yang masih menampilkan senyum menyebalkan, "Kau lihat saja nanti. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku saat aku pulang dan akan secepatnya mengubah marganya menjadi Uzumaki. Kau tunggu saja dasar Uchiha sialan."_

 _Kekesalanku sampai diubun-ubun. Tapi setelah berteriak seperti itu, bukannya lega, aku malah jadi bingung karena Teme yang justru terkekeh. Apa ada hal lucu dalam kata-kataku tadi?_

 _"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan lupa pada apa yang kau katakan barusan bukan?" dia kembali tersenyum mengejek, tapi aku hanya bisa mengerutkan keningku. "Kau akan menyatakan cinta saat pulang ke Jepang dan secepatnya menikahinya." Sasuke mengucapkan ulang perkataanku dengan penekanan._

 _Tentu saja aku tidak lupa dan tahu apa yang aku ucapkan, tidak ada yang salah. "Dan kau juga tidak akan lupakan, rencana kita yang akan kembali Natal bulan depan?"_

 _Terdiam. Aku memproses perkataannya. Dan saat kulihat senyum mengejek itu lagi. Aku sadar sepenuhnya. Oh shit, dia mengerjaiku. Aku akan menyatakan cinta saat pulang ke Jepang, dan kami sudah berencana pulang bulan depan. Dengan kata lain…_

 _"Te-teme,, a-aku… ayolah,, itu bulan depan. Maksudku aku…" oh double shit, kenapa aku tidak menyadari dari awal, "Beri aku waktu,,, Te-teme… oiii Temeee…" aku berteriak karena dia mengacuhkanku dan malah pergi meninggalkanku._

 _Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Dasar Uchiha sialan. Brengsek. Awas saja dia._

 _Flashback Off_

.

tbc

.

Salam, Rameen.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebelumnya_

" _Te-teme,, a-aku… ayolah,, itu bulan depan. Maksudku aku…" oh double shit, kenapa aku tidak menyadari dari awal, "Beri aku waktu,,, Te-teme… oiii Temeee…" aku berteriak karena dia mengacuhkanku dan malah pergi meninggalkanku._

 _Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Dasar Uchiha sialan. Brengsek. Awas saja dia._

 _Flashback Off_

Normal Pov

Huh, Naruto mendengus kalau mengingat saat itu. Bagaimana dengan mudahnya dia dikerjai. Dan apa itu tadi, Sasuke benar-benar hampir membahasnya didepan semua orang.

Naruto berjalan mencari seseorang yang tak ia lihat ada didalam villa. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam tapi dia belum kembali saat yang lain sudah mulai memasuki kamar masing-masing. Dan saat Naruto kembali melewati tempat mereka berpesta Barbeque tadi, dia melihatnya. Duduk dibangku yang ada disamping lampu taman.

Naruto tertegun, tangan gadis itu menengadah menangkap salju yang mulai turun lagi. Wajahnya tampak bersinar karena lampu taman disampingnya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa begitu bodoh. Dia baru menyadari kalau gadis itu sudah beranjak dewasa.

Bukan lagi gadis kecil yang dulu selalu bermain bersamanya setiap hari. Tapi pandangan matanya, senyumnya dan juga sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu. Anggun dan manis. Dan Naruto selalu suka. Gadis itu menjadi semakin cantik dan entah kenapa sekarang jantung Naruto lebih keras berdebar saat melihatnya. Ada rasa yang membuatnya ingin selalu memeluk dan memiliki gadis itu.

Dia tersenyum, lalu berjongkok. Menyalakan kembang api yang ia bawa.

Siiiuuuu,,, ctar ctar,,, siuuu ctar ctar…

Hinata kaget dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kembang api yang begitu indah diatasnya. Tatapannya penuh kekaguman, begitu indah, itu pikirnya. Wajahnya masih menatap langit yang gelap saat kembang api itu habis.

"Kau menyukainya?" Dia menoleh ke asal suara yang sempat mengagetkannya.

"Na.. naruto-kun?"

With You By Rameen

Discaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance

Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, alur cepat dan Mainstream

Tersenyum. Naruto duduk disampingnya dan ikut menatap langit. "Kenapa kau disini? Salju turun lagi dan udara semakin dingin,,," dia menatap Hinata," …kau tidak kedinginan?"

Ingin sekali Hinata menjawab, 'bagaimana bisa aku kedinginan kalau aku merasa wajahku seperti terbakar.' Tapi dia tidak mengatakannya. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ini…" Naruto memberikan sebuah kado kepadanya, Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto, "… sekarang sudah masuk 27 desember Nata… Happy Birthday.."

Hinata tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dia senang, kaget, terharu. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto masih ingat ulang tahunnya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin datang kerumahmu besok malam dan memberi kejutan disana… tapi aku keburu mendapat kejutan disini."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk pipinya. "Ini.." dia menyodorkan lagi kado itu, "… bukalah."

Hinata meraih kado dari tangan Naruto dan menatap Naruto lekat sebelum membuka kado itu. Tak lama dia menganga dengan mata membulat.

Sebuah alunan musik merdu mengalun mengiringi sepasang pengantin yang sedang berdansa ditengah salju yang turun. Terlihat indah dari balik kaca yang mengelilinginya.

Yah, itu adalah kotak music dengan miniature patung pengantin yang berdansa romantis. Air mata mengancam dipelupuk matanya karena tidak menyangka Naruto akan memberinya kado seindah itu.

"Ngg,, yah.. aku pikir kau akan suka jadi aku langsung membelinya untukmu."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Tidak bisa dia cegah lagi air matanya tapi senyuman lebar dan raut senang luar biasa juga menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Na… ini.. aku.. indah…" Hinata terdiam melihat Naruto yang mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata berantakan Hinata.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto terkekeh dan langsung menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Alunan music masih mengiringi moment mereka. "Tidak apa,, kau boleh menangis sekarang. Aku baru tahu kalau kau sangat cengeng."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hinata tambah menangis dipelukannya.

Damai. Tenang. Nyaman.

Sungguh Naruto dan Hinata tidak ingin mengakhiri saat itu.

Tapi Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk melepas Hinata dari pelukannya. Dia menatap Hinata yang sudah tak menangis lagi walau dia masih sesenggukan.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan pelan dari Hinata. "Ada kado kedua untukmu." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dengan masih sesenggukan, memperhatikan Naruto yang mengambil sebuah kado lagi untuknya. Dia tidak tahu kalau kado ulang tahun ada dua sekarang.

Naruto menyodorkan kado berbentuk persegi dengan tersenyum lembut yang disambut Hinata perlahan. Dia akan membukanya saat tangan Naruto menggenggam cepat tangannya dan memberhentikan aksinya yang ingin membuka kado.

"Enngg,, " Naruto melirik kesamping karena salah tingkah ditatap Hinata dengan kebingungan seperti itu, "Ituuu,,, kadonya.. jangan dibuka sekarang." Naruto kembali menatap Hinata sambil nyengir lebar.

"Nanti saja. Kau boleh membukanya saat kita bertemu lagi nanti."

"Bertemu lagi?" Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan perkataan pemuda didepannya.

Cengiran Naruto menghilang berganti dengan wajah dan pandangan lembut yang diarahkannya ke Hinata. Dia menarik nafas dan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. "Aku… akan kembali ke Swiss…" pandangan Hinata berubah, "… akan kembali lagi." Sambung Naruto cepat.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku dan juga mengambil S2 ku disana. Mungkin tiga atau empat tahun lagi. Apa…" meneguk ludahnya. Naruto sangat gugup saat ini tapi dia tidak ingin melihat kesedihan diwajah gadis didepannya ini, "…apa kau… mau menungguku?"

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata mengucap lirih.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Aku janji Nata, aku akan kembali. Aku tidak akan membuatmu mati penasaran dengan isi kado itu, jadi… aku akan kembali. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Air mata yang sudah mengering itu kembali mengalir, tapi Naruto tahu kali ini bukan air mata terharu seperti tadi. Itu air mata kesedihan. Naruto mencelos saat mendapat pandangan yang sama dari Hinata seperti saat dia akan pergi tiga tahun lalu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Nata-chan…"

"Aku…" Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto, "…akan menunggu…" dia mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari safir biru indah didepannya. "Aku percaya,, dan akan menunggu Naruto-kun."

Kesenangan dan kehangatan menjalar dihati Naruto. Dia tahu, perasaannya pada gadis itu sudah terbalas. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan lagi-lagi memeluk Hinata erat. Dia sangat bersyukur dengan jawaban Hinata. Dan dia berjanji akan belajar serius di Swiss dan akan segera kembali dengan keberhasilan dan keyakinan penuh untuk menjadikan Hinata seorang Uzumaki.

Hah,, sungguh indah.

"Geser dong…"

"Aww,, jangan dorong-dorong.."

Eh, apaan tuh?

Oh astaga,, author sampe nggak tahu kalau ada yang mengintip rupanya. Author aja nggak tahu, apalagi Naruhina yang masih berpelukan erat disana.

"Kiba,, kau menginjak kakiku…"

"Maaf Ino. Lee,, jangan mendorongku."

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya makanya aku mendorongmu."

"Coba kalau bawa senter."

"Dan kita akan ketahuan, dasar forehead."

"Ssttt,,, jangan berisik."

"Karin,,, kau menyuruh jangan berisik dengan suara yang kuat."

"Astaga,,, bisakah kalian diam."

Ehm,, kira-kira siapa saja yang mengintip ? Mau tahu? Naruhina jelas tidak mungkin karena mereka yang diintip. Uchiha Nara jelas lebih suka berada didepan perapian didalam villa. Nah sisanya? Bisa dicek dibalik semak-semak.

Hah,,, lebih baik author undur diri…

.

Konoha tampak begitu cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar namun tidak terlalu menyengat. Banyak yang berlalu lalang memadati jalan dihari yang sibuk seperti ini. terkadang angin berhembus sejuk menggerakkan dedaunan dipohon.

Tapi itu sejam yang lalu, karena sekarang langit mulai mendung dan 15 menit kemudian hujan turun. Membuat semua orang menepi mencari tempat berlindung. Atau juga ada yang memakai mantel atau payung. Sedangkan yang didalam mobil terlihat santai saja.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berdiri disebuah taman yang sepi, dengan tangan yang menampung air hujan dan kepala yang menengadah merasakan rintik hujan. Wajahnya begitu damai dan senyum terlukis tipis dibibir peachnya.

Tapi, keningnya berkerut dan dia merasa aneh dengan hujan yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah payung ungu ukuran kecil berada diatasnya. "Kau sangat suka hujan?"

Suara itu mengalir memasuki indra pendengarnya. Mendebarkan jantungnya. Menyebarkan rasa senang yang membuncah dan membuat kepalanya kaku untuk digerakkan. Seorang pria bersurai pirang rapi yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan berkharisma berdiri tersenyum dihadapannya sambil memegang sebuah payung. Sebuah payung yang hanya cukup untuknya.

Tentu itu berarti sang pria kebasahan karena hujan, "Na… na… na…" suara gadis itu terhenti ditenggorokan dan akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan.

Pria itu terkekeh, "Responmu sama dengan tiga tahun lalu saat kita baru bertemu lagi di villa."

Lagi, entah kenapa selalu terasa nyaman saat pandangan mereka saling terkunci. "Kau terlihat sangat suka hujan. Apa sekarang kau membenciku?" gadis itu mengernyit, "karena aku menghalangi hujan itu untukmu."

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Tapi karena kau suka maka aku akan mengabulkannya."

Bruk..

Eh?

Hinata menatap kaget payungnya yang terjatuh begitu saja ditanah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria yang tersenyum didepannya, "Naruto-kun…" suaranya lirih tapi mengandung kebahagiaan.

"Aku baru sampai di Jepang sejam yang lalu, setelah beberapa lama aku langsung kerumahmu tapi bukan kau yang aku temui. Ibumu bilang kalau sekarang kau sudah membuka restaurant dan kau mungkin ada disana.

"Aku segera menuju restaurantmu tapi lagi-lagi bukan kau yang aku temui. Pegawaimu bilang kalau kau sedang berjalan-jalan dan belum kembali. Aku tahu akan turun hujan, dan entah kenapa aku meminjam payung ungu itu dari Ibumu. Aku membawanya dan mencarimu. Ternyata kau sedang bermain hujan disini."

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku lelah Nata-chan.."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu dan beristirahat?" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung memeluk erat Hinata. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan gadis ini. wajahnya, senyumnya, aromanya. Semua. Dia sangat merindukannya. Dan senyumnya melebar saat gadis itu membalas pelukannya.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak ttebayo.." Naruto nyengir sambil masih memakan camilan buatan Hinata. "Ocha ini juga sangat enak dan hangat Nata-chan.."

Mereka sudah ada direstaurant Hinata yang tak jauh dari taman tadi. Hinata tersenyum. Suara yang riang itu. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak mendengarnya. Dulu saat dia masih kelas tiga SD. Setiap hari dia mendengar suara riang itu.

"Ne Nata-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku memakan ini setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja, kau bisa kesini kapanpun kau inginkan."

Menghembus nafas pelan, Naruto menaruh piringnya, "Aku tidak akan sempat kesini sekitar dua bulan ini. Ayah sudah mulai menyuruhku mengatur perusahaan. Dan untuk mengerti pekerjaan ayahku sebelumnya agar bisa kuambil alih dengan sempurna, sepertinya aku harus lembur dua bulan ini."

"Begitukah?" suara itu lirih dan sedikit kecewa.

"Lagipula,, aku ingin memakannya setiap hari dirumah bukan disini."

"Ehm,, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkannya kerumahmu." Hinata tersenyum tapi senyumnya hilang saat Naruto menggeleng.

"Bukan dirumahku."

"Lalu?"

"Rumah kita."

"Rumah,,, ki –" Hinata berhenti dan wajahnya merona saat memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Naruto. "A-aku har-rus memerik-sa dapur sebentar." Oh tidak, dia sangat gugup sekarang. Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya sambil menahan tawanya karena respon lucu Hinata.

15 menit kemudian saat dirasanya dirinya sudah tenang, Hinata kembali ketempat dimana dia meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi ternyata Naruto sudah pulang dan seorang pegawainya memberinya sebuah kertas. Tulisan Naruto, dia masih ingat tulisan pria itu.

' _Nanti malam, datanglah kedanau belakang rumahku. Bawa kado yang waktu itu._

 _U.N ^^'_

.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah menuruni tangga dengan agak cepat karena adanya suara bel. Dia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Dengan senyum manis dia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati calon menantunya –baginya- yang berdiri dengan menggunakan sebuah dress lavender selutut dan sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Malam, Bibi.." sapanya ramah.

"Ahh,, Hinata-chan, bibi sudah menunggu dari tadi. Karena kalau mau kedanau belakang harus lewat sini dulukan?" Kushina tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hinata yang merona, 'dari mana bibi Kushina tahu kalau aku ingin kedanau belakang?' batinnya

"Sudah, ayo cepat. Sepertinya sang pangeran sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Jangan biarkan dia bosan menunggu lalu nekat menculik sang putri di istananya." Kushina semakin gencar menggoda Hinata selama perjalanan menuju pintu belakang.

Memang, rumah keluarga Namikaze terbilang sangat mewah, dengan kolam renang disamping rumah, taman yang luas mengelilinginya dan jangan lupakan danau dibelakang rumahnya itu adalah buatan sendiri untuk mengisi halaman luas dibelakang rumahnya.

Tapi meskipun rumah mereka begitu mewah yang menggambarkan betapa kayanya keluarga Namikaze, tetap saja mereka, penghuni rumah itu berlaku dan hidup sederhana diluar. Bahkan mereka tidak punya pembantu, hanya menyewa jasa tukang bersih rumah seminggu sekali jika Kushina tidak sempat. Yah, rumah mereka yang seperti istana itu bukan kemauan kepala keluarga, Namikaze Minato. Tapi rumah itu adalah hadiah dari Tsunade dan Jiraya atas pernikahan anak mereka, Minato dengan Kushina.

"Nah,, kau bisa berjalan sendiri dari sini."

"Uhh,, Arigatou Bibi. Tapi memangnya kenapa ya Naruto-kun menyuruhku datang?"

"Em? Dia bilang ada kejutan untukmu. Entahlah, kami orang tuanya saja dilarangnya datang kedanau itu dari kemarin."

"O-oh.."

"Sudahlah, cepat kesana." Kushina mendorong pelan Hinata dengan tersenyum lebar. Apapun yang direncanakan putranya itu, dia yakin akan mempunyai menantu resmi sebentar lagi.

.

Hinata melangkah menuju alang-alang yang tingginya sebatas bahunya. Dia tidak takut, karena dia tahu tiga meter dibalik alang-alang yang terlihat mengerikan itu ada danau yang indah dan terawat. Dulu dia dan Naruto sering bermain didanau itu. Dulu, ketika dia masih sangat akrab dengan pemuda itu. Dan sekarang dia menjadi agak gugup karena sudah lama tidak kesana ditambah rasa penasaran akan kejutan Naruto.

Tep Tep Tep…

Langkah Hinata terhenti sedetik setelah dia keluar dari alang-alang dibelakangnya. Dia terpaku melihat sebuah meja berhiaskan lilin cantik ditengahnya, beberapa hidangan yang sudah tersaji, dan juga music yang tiba-tiba mengalun dari sebuah alat yang ada dimeja lain yang tak jauh darisana.

Dia tidak ingat kalau banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didanau ini. kupu-kupu yang tampak bercahaya dibawah sinar rembulan. Dan seorang pria berdiri menghadap danau sehingga memunggunginya.

"Naruto-kun…" suaranya lirih menyebut nama pria yang sedang berdiri disana. Dia yakin itu adalah Naruto. Dia melangkah pelan menghampiri pria itu yang tak kunjung berbalik. Selangkah tepat dibelakang pria itu barulah ia berhenti.

Pria itu memiliki punggung yang lebar dan bidang, terasa hangat walau hanya dengan melihatnya. Entah sejak kapan bocah kecil yang dulu sering kesusahan jika menggendongnya berubah menjadi pria kekar yang tampak gagah. Tidak, pria itu memang gagah.

"Kapan…" suara itu mengalihkan lamunan Hinata,, "…terakhir kali kau kesini, Hime?"

Wajah Hinata merona walau tersamarkan saat mendengar dia dipanggil Hime, dia yakin pria itu berbicara padanya. Perlahan pria itu berbalik dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Pria itu begitu tampan, sangat cocok dengannya yang terlihat lebih cantik malam itu. "Kau bilang ingin melihat kupu-kupu ada dan berterbangan disini bukan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab dan masih menatap lekat Naruto, "Lihatlah, benar perkiraanmu. Mereka sangat indah menghiasi danau ini dengan cahayanya." Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata.

Mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu. Mereka sangat indah."

"Tapi kau lebih indah bagiku Hime.."

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Apa kau membawa kado itu?"

Hinata berkedip tapi tidak menjawab yang menyebabkan kerutan didahi Naruto. "Hei,, jangan bilang kau menghilangkannya. Atau kau menjualnya? Aawww,,," teriakannya menghentikan perkataannya, "Nata-chan kenapa menginjak kakiku ttebayo. Sakiitt,,,"

"Kau sudah membuatku hampir bermimpi setiap malam karena penasaran, dan sekarang kau menuduhku menghilangkannya? Menjualnya? Apa kau ingin aku menjualnya?" Hinata cemberut kesal. Naruto benar-benar merusak suasana.

"hehe…" Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata yang kesal karena kejahilannya. Dia jelas tahu kalau Hinata tidak mungkin menghilangkan, apalagi menjual hadiah darinya. "Maaf, Hime.." Naruto berbisik lirih. "Jadi, dimana kadonya?"

Hinata melepaskan satu tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan meraih sebuah kotak kecil yang masih rapi berbungkus kertas kado dari sakunya. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam kado itu kehadapan Naruto, membuat pria Uzumaki itu tersenyum. "Bukalah."

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat dan mulai membuka kado yang membuatnya penasaran selama tiga tahun terakhir. Terbuka. Dan Hinata,,, terpaku. Kotak beludru merah. Jantungnya berdebar. Dia bisa mengira apa isinya walau dia tidak ingin berharap banyak. Tapi sepertinya keinginannya terkabul saat didapatinya sepasang cincin emas putih yang begitu indah ada didalamnya.

Naruto mengambil alih kado itu dan mengambil satu cincin. Menaruh kotaknya diatas meja dan kembali menatap Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Hyuuga Hinata. 16 tahun mengenal. Satu tahun mendekati. 12 tahun menjauh. 3 tahun terpisah. Kau mengenalku. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah kecil yang selalu bermain bersamamu. Bocah kecil yang menjauhimu karena malu. Aku Naruto, yang dulu mungkin selalu menyakitimu. Naruto, yang dulu meninggalkanmu dalam sorot kekecewaanmu.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba memelukmu dan memintamu untuk menungguku. Naruto yang kembali meninggalkanmu dengan rasa penasaran karena sebuah kado, tanpa kabar dan berita. Naruto yang menjadi pengecut dan penakut hanya untuk mengatakan…"

Jeda sejenak, dia menarik nafas lalu menelan ludah,, "Aku… mencintaimu. Will you merry me..?" setetes air mata lolos dari mata bulan gadis itu saat kalimat terakhir keluar dari bibir pria dihadapannya dan sebuah cincin yang tersemat indah dijari manisnya. Naruto memakaikan cincin itu setelah berkata panjang lebar, memasangnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, takut jika akan melukai gadis itu.

Kembali pandangannya menghipnotis sang Hyuuga. Jemarinya bergerak menghapus air mata kebahagiaan diwajah gadis cantik itu. Namun tangan itu digenggam sang gadis Hyuuga. Tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, I will…"

Naruto menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat karena mendengar penerimaan Hinata akan lamarannya. Senyum lebar terlukis dibibirnya. Tak ada yang mampu dia ucapkan lagi.

Semua begitu membuncah dihatinya. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup dan rintik hujan mulai turun. Memadamkan nyala lilin diatas meja. Mengguyur makanan yang tersaji disana. Membasahi kedua tubuh manusia yang masih enggan untuk beranjak meski udara dingin mulai menusuk.

Mereka masih setia berpandangan hingga sang gadis mengalihkan tatapannya untuk meraih satu cincin lainnya diatas meja. Memandang sekilas sang pria dan memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis sang pria. Sungguh, itu membuat pria Uzumaki itu semakin kehabisan kata-kata.

Tangannya terulur, membelai pipi gembil dihapannya dengan lembut dan menghantarkan sensasi hangat kepada gadis Hyuuga. Pelan tangan itu beralih kebelakang leher sang gadis dan menariknya perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hinata…"

"Naruto…"

Wajah itu mendekat. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Dan dua bibir akhirnya bertemu dalam kehangatan dan kelembutan. Saling mengecup. Memberikan pesan tersirat kepada pasangan masing-masing kalau kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan tak terhingga. Mendesak dan membeludak dihati mereka.

Lumatan lembut membuat kenyamanan itu semakin merasuk. Dibawah hujan, dipinggir danau, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan melalui sebuah ciuman. Bahkan para kupu-kupu pun seolah malu menatap mereka dan memilih mencari tempat lain sekaligus menghindari hujan.

Jemari itu saling bertautan. Seolah saling melengkapi ruang satu dengan yang lain. Seperti kisah mereka yang saling menjaga dan saling melengkapi.

*Jangan mengira kau dapat menentukan arah jalannya cinta ;

karena cinta, apabila telah memilihmu, dia akan menentukan perjalanan hidupmu.*

\- Kahlil Gibran –

.

.

.

END

Suasana lamarannya aku sama-samain dengan pernyataan cinta Naruto ke Hinata di Last Movie Naruto. Semoga suka, dan maaf jika mengecewakan.

Oke, berhubung fic author udah complete semua. Selanjutnya mau pairing apa? Naruhina, Sasuhina, Gaahina, Nejihina, atau Itahina? (asal Hinata sih, oke)

Oneshoot atau multichap?

Berhubung libur, Insya Allah author kabulin satu atau dua request terbanyak.

Salam, Rameen.


End file.
